Lovu Lovu Soup
Lovu Lovu Soup Soup is an RPG game made by Mafer. It's a short game parodying sim dating games and has returning characters from Blood Soup and Blood Soup 2. Plot It's Valentine's Day and a shy girl named Yawako must confess her love to the boy she loves (it's never revealed who she is and it depends on her decisions). Characters Yawako Endings Ending 1 If Yawako decides to buy chocolates and goes to the third road, she'll go straight to the park where it's revealed her crush is Charlie from Blood Soup. Yawako confesses her love and gives him the chocolate box, but Charlie states that they barely know each other. He invites her to his house so they would meet his brother Randy and "know each other better". It's implied she's later killed by him (considering Charlie's mysoginistic ideals and his split personality manifesting in Randy back in the original Blood Soup). Ending 2 If Yawako decides to buy chocolates and goes to the first road, she'll find herself in a dark alley. She encounters Moe (the protagonist from the Blood Soup games) who demands Yawako to give her the chocolate box. When Yawako refuses, Moe beats her to a pulp and steals the chocolates, leaving Yawako crying alone. Ending 3 If Yawako decides to buy chocolates and goes to the second road, she falls from a sewer hole, which transports her to a land of beautiful winged girls who want to catch her. She's saved by a blonde girl who explains that she's a cupid and Yawako is now in the Land of Cupids and they want to catch her, as cupids love humans. The blonde cupid states that Yawako can't return to her world ever again and they should stay together, so the cupid can protect Yawako from the rest of them. Ending 4 If Yawako doesn't buy anything, she'll go straight to the park where it's revealed her crush is Clyde from Blood Soup 2. She confesses her love but when he asks if she has something for him, she says she doesn't. Clyde says he loves someone else (probably Moe) and walks away. Ending 5 If Yawako decides to buy a present at the downtown, she'll find a hooded boy in a van claming that he has nice stuff for her to buy. When she comes closer, the boy (revealed to be Guro from Blood Soup) knocks and abducts her. Yawako finds herself at Guro's house and proceeds to escape. If she takes the right road, she'll encounter Guro who cheerfully says that she took the wrong road and he'll kill her as a punishment. He then stabs her to death. Ending 6 It goes the same as the above, with Yawako going to the downtown and being abducted by Guro. If she takes the left road, she encounters Guro who cheerfully proclaims she won't be leaving anytime soon and offers to have a date with her as a way to make up for ruining her date. If Yawako accepts, they spend all the day together hanging out at Guro's house and eating strawberry cake. Considering that Guro spikes his strawberry cakes with poison (as he does on Blood Soup and Naoko's House) it's implied she's later killed by him. Ending 7 It goes the same as the above, but this time Yawako rejects Guro's invitation. He does not take the rejection well and stabs her to death. Ending 8 If Yawako decides to buy the cup at the store and takes the right road, she'll trip and break the cup. Ending 9 If Yawako decides to buy the cup at the store and takes the left road, she'll go straight to the park where it's revealed her crush is Keith from Blood Soup. Keith is happy with the cup (as it has a camo print) but asks her why would she give him that. Yawako confesses her love, much to Keith's surprise. Keith accepts her confession and offers her to take a stroll together. Ending 10 If Yawako decides to buy the knife at the store and takes the left road, she'll go straight to the park where it's revealed her crush is Keith from Blood Soup. She says that while she loves him, she knows that he loves someone else (probably Moe) and stabs him to death with the knife. Trivia * Moe, Guro, Keith and Charlie reappear from Blood Soup. Also Clyde from Blood Soup 2. Category:Games by Mafer Category:Comedy Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2019 Category:Western Games